


Toothache

by KlavierRPF (KlavierWrites)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, I listened to Hozier's Work Song on repeat writing this, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/pseuds/KlavierRPF
Summary: Younghyun is hovering over him, hands either side of Jae’s face on the pillow, his knees bracketing Jae’s own. It makes him feel defenceless, and yet totally safe. That’s not a feeling Jae's used to, being a vampire and all.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Toothache

**Author's Note:**

> Look man it's 3am this is titled "parkian vampire brainrot" in my drafts it's kinda outside my comfort zone for the sort of fic I post on here but I was possessed. There's no plot.
> 
> There is like. A small amount of a character drinking another's blood in this. Don't read it if that'll freak you out. This one's for the monsterfuckers I guess. Title's from the Hozier song but coincidentally I am also on antibiotics rn for an infected wisdom tooth... can I blame those for whatever this is?

“You taste… sweet,” Jae murmurs. He’s not sure he means to say it aloud, but he's glad he does when Younghyun laughs, breathless, against his lips. 

“You’ve told me that before,” he says. His voice, movements, are sluggish. Jae did that. The thought sends a pleasant-yet-guilty thrill down his spine. “You’re a broken record, hyung.”

Younghyun is hovering over him, hands either side of Jae’s face on the pillow, his knees bracketing Jae’s own. It makes him feel defenceless, and yet totally safe. That’s not a feeling he’s used to, being a vampire. 

“I _am_ getting on in years,” says Jae, enjoying the way Younghyun’s eyes immediately start to roll, “being an ancient, immortal being and all that.” 

Younghyun dips his head, pressing his lips into the space under Jae’s jaw. His breath is like a hot compress on Jae’s cold skin. “I can’t believe I’m dating a boomer.”

“Gen X, technically,” says Jae. “1972, baby! Looking good for my age, though.” 

“You’re so annoying,” breaths Younghyun, dragging his lips lower, onto the side of his neck. 

_Oh._ Jae likes that. It feels intimate, like the roles reversed. Younghyun nips, playfully, and the feeling makes Jae shiver. He does it again.

“Really?” asks Younghyun, pressing his knee into Jae’s groin. “ _That_ does it for you?”

“You’re one to talk.” 

“I’m dating a vampire. I’m _supposed_ to like being bitten.”

“Shut up,” says Jae. He doesn’t want to share his sudden epiphany that he really, _really_ likes the way Younghyun is taking charge right now. The mildly smug look on Younghyun’s face means he’s probably figured it out, though.

He doesn’t say anything else, just leans back down and bites at Jae’s neck, harder this time. He doesn’t exactly need to hold back, it’s not like he’d be able to break the skin with his blunt, human teeth. 

Jae lets himself give into it, gasping and squirming as Younghyun sucks what is going to be one massive hickey into the side of Jae’s neck. Well, maybe. Jae’s not sure if vampires can get hickeys,He’s never had to check. 

“How do I taste?” Jae asks weakly, as Younghyun finally pulls away. He doesn’t really need an answer — he’s just mimicking what Younghyun had asked, delirious and sated, after the first time Jae drank from him.

“Not sweet,” says Younghyun thoughtfully, “kind of… fresh? Cold, like polished granite. Maybe a tiny bit of citrus.” 

Jae laughs. A proper one, that breaks the syrupy atmosphere of the dimly lit room. “So I taste like licking a kitchen countertop?” 

“A very clean one,” says Younghyun, “in one of those upmarket, show home kitchens.” 

He says it like a _compliment_. He looks so cute, staring down at Jae with puffy lips and wide eyes. Jae can’t help it, he wraps his arms around Younghyun’s neck and pulls him forward, huffing another laugh when Younghyun stops supporting himself with arms and lands on Jae’s chest with a soft thump. 

“I love you,” he says seriously, “so much.” 

“Because I said you taste like Sungjin-hyung’s countertop?” 

“Because— wait, _why were you licking Sungjin’s countertop?”_

“To piss him off,” says Younghyun, like that explains anything. It kind of does.

Jae grins. “Marry me.” 

“I’m learning so much about what turns you on tonight: biting and irritating Sungjin.”

“You knew about the biting,” Jae points out. Younghyun’s got his face half-buried in Jae’s neck now, and Jae has a perfect view of the teeth marks he’d left earlier in the night. It’s already healing — a perk of vampire venom — but there’s still a little blood, smeared on the wound. “Can I…?”

“Yeah, hyung.” 

Jae sits up a little, pulling Younghyun with him, and licks delicately at the bite mark. Younghyun hisses. 

“Ok?” 

“Yeah,” he says, “stings a little. It’s good.” 

Jae laps at the remaining trickle of blood. He wasn’t lying. Younghyun does taste sweet — impossibly so. Like drinking honey. Maple syrup, he’d joked once, for the Canadian. Younghyun had threatened to hit him.

He doesn’t mean to reopen the wound, but he gets a little too into it, and Younghyun isn’t complaining. He pulls back, though, before Younghyun looses more than a papercut’s worth of blood. He’s already fed tonight, and Younghyun is already moving slowly, like his limbs are full of lead.

Better to abstain a little, and get the sweetness of his company rather than his blood. 


End file.
